Please, Dance For Me
by SJnMe
Summary: "Kenapa kalian juga….. ingin mengambil Donghae dariku….?" / An EunHae FF/ FINAL CHAPTER IS HEREEE! / Warning: Twins!Eunhae, Character Death, Cerita ancur, Typo, etc/RnR please/ Happy Reading!/ Mianhae    jelek sekali endingnya *nangis di pojokan*
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Please Dance for Me**

**Cast: TWINS!EunHae, Shindong**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Family/Angst *maybe***

**Author: SJnMe**

**Summary: Aku benci menari, sampai ia mengalami kejadian itu….**

**Warning: Twins!EunHae, Cerita Jelek, Typo, etc**

**A/N: FF ini juga udah lama mendekam di laptop, jadi maafkan kalo jelek.**

**RnR please ^^**

**Written in Eunhyuk's POV**

**Hope You Like It! :D**

**Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan…. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aku… benci menari. Aku sangat membenci hal itu.<em>**

**_Bagiku itu merupakan hal melelahkan dan membosankan._**

**_Tapi tidak dengannya. Tidak dengan orang yang bernama Lee Donghae itu._**

* * *

><p>"Hyukkie…. Kenapa kau membenci sekali menari…..?" tanyanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis itu padaku. Kutatap saudara kembarku itu.<p>

"Menari, itu hal yang menyebalkan. Membuang tenaga saja." Kataku tidak peduli. Kulihat ia memanyunkan bibirnya. Merasa tidak setuju dengan pendapatku.

"Eunhyukiee babo, menari itu menyenangkan. Kau bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu lewat gerakan tubuh. Entah senang, sedih, atau perasaan apapun, kau bisa mengungkapkannya tanpa lewat perkataan."

"Cih, Lee Donghae… jangan coba-coba menceramahi ku. Arasseo?" kataku sambil menutup telinga. Aku bosan mendengarkannya mengoceh tentang indahnya menari pagi-pagi begini.

Kulihat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kalau kalian pikir itu pasti terlihat sangat imut, kalian salah. Itu malah membuatku jengkel.

"Aku tidak menceramahimu, Hyukkie. Aku hanya mem-"

"Memberi tahumu soal kebahagiaan dalam menari. Kau ingin bilang itu, kan?" kataku memotong ucapannya.

Dia tersenyum senang. "Itu kau tahu, eunhyukkie. Ya sudahlah, aku mau pergi dulu…."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke rumah Shindong hyung, aku mau latian. Aku ada lomba tiga bulan lagi, Hyukkie…" katanya bersemangat.

"ooh… ya sudah. Aku titip salam saja buat pelatihmu itu, si Shindong-hyung…." Kataku sambil kembali konsen ke acara sarapanku.

"Oke….." dia berbalik sebentar sebelum keluar dari pintu, " Tapi…. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut lomba denganku, Hyuk?"

Aku menggeleng keras-keras. Ikut lomba dance? Menari saja aku tidak suka.

Kulihat ia menghela napas. Sepertinya sedikit kecewa dengan kata-kataku tadi. Tapi, aku memang tidak suka menari. Titik!

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi. Byeeee…" ujarnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang. Bahkan ia belum sarapan karena terlalu semangat ingin latihan.

Siang harinya, aku harus kembali bekerja di café. Inilah pekerjaanku setiap hari. Menjadi pelayan café kecil yang letaknya berhada-hadapan dengan studio dance milik Shindong-hyung. Hanya dipisahkan sebuah jalan raya yang sangat ramai.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan kalau Donghae akan mampir ke sini untuk makan siang. Setelah itu ia akan kembali lagi ke studio untuk berlatih dance kembali. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir, apa dia tidak pernah lelah menari?

KLINGGGG!

Bunyi bel pintu menggema di seluruh penjuru café. Mataku pun tertuju pada pelanggan yang baru masuk itu. Benar saja, di sana berdirilah seorang Lee Donghae yang sedang melambai-lambai ke arahku.

"Eunhyukkie… aku pesan pancakes dan espresso ya? Antar ke meja di pojok sana, oke?"

Ku tatap wajah kembaran tidak identikku itu. Ya, secara fisik kami benar-benar berbeda 100%. Bahkan kami sering berpikir, apa kami benar-benar saudara kembar atau bukan.

Segera kusiapkan pesanannya. Setelah mengambil makanan yg dipesannya dari dapur, aku segera menatanya di nampan dan mengantarnya pada Donghae.

'Hei, kau yakin hanya pesan pancakes? Apa kau tidak pingsan saat latihan nanti?" aku bertanya sedikit cems akan keadaannya.

Dia menggeleng. "Shindong-hyung akan mentraktir ku makan samgyupsal di restoran orang tuanya nanti malam. Jadi aku harus mengosongkan perut, Hyuk."

Tidak. Dia berbohong. Aku bisa membaca matanya. Dan aku juga bisa merasakannya.

"Kau bohong kan?" tanyaku menyelidik. Benar saja. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan ketika kebohongannya terungkap.

"Sebenarnya aku… ingin membeli sepatu baru, Hyuk."

"Sepatu baru? Untuk apa, Hae?" aku pun duduk di kursi yang ada dihadapannya. Persetan dengan boss yang pasti akan memarahiku jika tahu aku malah duduk bersama pelanggan. Donghae lebih penting.

"Untuk…. Kompetisi menari itu, Hyuk…." Menari lagi. Tidak adakah alasan lain?

"Kau kan bisa memakai uangku dulu, Donghae…."

Ia menggeleng sekali lagi. Ia memandangku sambil tersenyum. "Andwae…. Kau masih membutuhkan uang itu untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Lagipula tabunganku sudah hamper mencukupi untuk membelinya. Tenang saja…"

"Donghae…. Kau….."

"Aishhh, gwaenchana Hyuk…. Sudah kembali sana bekerja. Nanti kau bisa dimarahi bossmu dan gajimu bisa dipotong"

Au hanya bisa menghela napas. Lalu segera kembali bekerja. Sedangkan Donghae melahap makanannya habis dan membayarnya, sebelum pergi latihan lagi.

Beberapa hari kemudian….

"Hyukkie… lihatlah aku sudah berhasil membeli sepatunya!" katanya ceria sambil mengangkat sepasang sepatu berwarna biru dan putih itu.

"Ohhh…" hanya itu saja yang terucap dari mulutku.

"Ayolah puji sepatu ini. Bagus kan? Ya kan? Ya kan?" tanyanya semangat.

"Iya iya, sepatumu itu sangat bagus."

Ia tertawa riang. "Aku pasti akan menang dalam kompetisi dance itu. Dan aku pasti akan dikontrak oleh SM Entertainment, hehe….." katanya sambil memeluk sepasang sepatu itu. Seulas senyum ceria terukir dibibirnya, membuatku ikut tersenyum simpul.

"Eh, kau tidak pergi latihan. Ini sudah jam 10 pagi, Hae….." ia langsung melirik jam. Kulihat matanya melebar. Ia sudah telat setengah jam.

"Huwaaa…..! aku harus cepat-cepat," Ia melemparkan sepasang sepatunya itu padaku. "Jaga itu baik-baik, Hyuk. Kalau sampai ada lecet sedikit saja, awas kau!"

"Iya…iya" kemudian Donghae pun pergi menuju studio dancenya. Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Ku pandangi sepatu itu.

"Hei, sepatu yang harganya mahal…. Bantulah Donghae untuk menang dalam lomba itu ya?" kataku pada sepatu itu. Aku tertawa kecil. Segera kumasukkan sepasang sepatu itu ke dalam kotaknya.

Setelah itu aku pun kembali bersiap-siap untuk nerangkat kerja. Terlebih dahulu aku mandi. Merasakan air dingin yang mengguyur tubuhku. Rasanya segar sekali. Setelah selesai kulilitkan handuk pada tubuhku, lalu segera berlari kecil di apartemen yang kecil ini, menuju kamarku.

Setelah memakai seragam dan menyisir rambutku sebentar, aku mengambil tasku yang tergantung di samping pintu.

"Awwwww!" teriakku. Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada bagian kakiku. Rasanya sakit, seperti tertimpa suatu yang berat.

Tidak. Aku tidak punya sakit apa-apa. Rasa sakit ini pertama kalinya kurasakan dalam hidupku. Aku pun terjatuh, sebegitu sakinya hingga kakiku pun tak mampu menopang badanku.

Kenapa? Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

* * *

><p><em><strong>===To Be Continued==<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: niatnya sih mau dijadiin oneshoot aja, eh... tapi lagi males ngetik...**

**jadi twoshoot deh ^^**

**mungkin besok aku kasih part 2-nya atau lusa kalo lagi nggak males,**

**hehehe :D**

**errrr**

**Reviews please, biar aku tahu ini FF kurangnya apa...**

**Okey, Thanks for Reading... hope you like it ^^**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEE~~~~!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LOVE,<em>**

**_SJnMe ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: Please Dance for Me**

**Cast: TWINS!EunHae, Shindong**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Family/Angst *maybe***

**Author: SJnMe**

**Summary: Aku benci menari, sampai ia mengalami kejadian itu….**

**Warning: Twins!EunHae, Cerita Jelek, Typo, etc**

**A/N: FF ini juga udah lama mendekam di laptop, jadi maafkan kalo jelek.**

**RnR please ^^**

**Written in Eunhyuk's POV**

**Hope You Like It! :D**

**Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan….**

* * *

><p><em>"Awwwww!" teriakku. Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada bagian kakiku. Rasanya sakit, seperti tertimpa suatu yang berat.<em>

_Tidak. Aku tidak punya sakit apa-apa. Rasa sakit ini pertama kalinya kurasakan dalam hidupku._

_Aku pun terjatuh, sebegitu sakitnya hingga kakiku pun tak mampu menopang badanku._

_Kenapa? Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 2<span>**

* * *

><p>Ku pegangi kakiku erat-erat. Kurasakan rasa sakit itu memudar perlahan. Semakin lama semakin mereda. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menenangkan hatiku yang sedikit panic dan entah kenapa aku juga merasa cemas. Sebenarnya kenapa ini?<p>

Beberapa menit kemudian, kurasakan sakitnya sudah menghilang. Kucoba untuk bangkit dari lantai apartemenku. Saat itulah ponselku bordering. Kutatap layar ponselku. Donghae? Kenapa lagi dia?

"Yeoboseyo? Ada apa Donghae…" jawabku lemah karena masih terbayang rasa sakit yang tadi.

"Mianhae, saya bukan Donghae…" suara itu memang kedengaran asing di telingaku, "saya petugas kepolisian."

"Petugas kepolisian?" sebenarnya kenapa dengan Donghae. "Ada apa, Pak?"

"Begini, saya mengetahui nomor anda dari daftar panggilan nomor satu di ponselnya…. Anda keluarganya kan?"

"Benar. Saya keluarganya. Ada apa ini?"

"Saudara Lee Donghae mengalami kecelakaan….."

**-13+2=1-**

"SHIT!" aku mengumpat penuh amarah saat berlari dari rumah menuju rumah sakit. Tidak terasa air mata menggenang di mataku.

Donghae kecelakaan. Hanya dua kata itu yang memenuhi pikiranku.

Dan ini menjelaskan rasa sakit yang tadi kurasakan. Kenapa aku lupa? Setiap kali Donghae mngalami rasa sakit, aku pasti akan merasakannya. Kami anak kembar, bukan?

Kumasuki rumah sakit itu dengan terburu-buru. Tidak kupedulikan orang-orang yang telah kutabrak saat berlari tadi. Donghae pasti sedang kesakitan sekarang. Dan aku harus berada di sampingnya.

Kuarahkan kakiku ke arah ruang gawat darurat. Di sana sudah kulihat Shindong-hyung berdiri dengan cemas di dekat pintu.

"Hyung!" panggilku. Ia menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya terlihat cemas, sama sepertiku.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Petugas kepolisian meneleponku dan berkata bahwa Donghae kecelakaan….." jelasnya.

"Hyung…. A-aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki hyung….." kataku lemah sambil terduduk di lantai. Sejak kepergian kedua orang tua kami, kami tidak memiliki siapa-aiapa di dunia ini. Kami hanya memiliki satu sama lain.

"Tenanglah, Hyukkie…. Dia pasti baik-baik saja….."

Tidak. Kau salah Shindong-hyung. Aku merasa tidak enak. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Donghae. Aku dapat merasakannya.

Kudengar pintu ruang gawat darurat terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar. Segera saja aku dan Shindong-hyung menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?"

Dokter itu hanya menunduk. Membuatku semakin khawatir.

"Kenapa, Dok? Apa yang terjadi?

Kumohon katakanlah dia baik-baik saja.

Dokter itu menatapku. "Dia baik-baik saja. Untung segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit, nyawanya masih tertolong," jawabnya lirih. "Tetapi…."

"Tetapi kenapa, Dok?"

"Kakinya…."

"Kenapa dengan kaki Donghae?"

Bahkan aku bisa melihat tatapan khawatir dari mata Shindong-hyung. Tentu saja, bukankah kaki adalah hal yang utama bagi seorang dancer?

"Kakinya terlindas mobil yang menabraknya."

Aku menelan ludahku. Tenggorokanku terasa amat kering sekarang.

"Dan…." Dokter itu menatap mataku. "Kakinya harus diamputasi. Maafkan kami…."

Napasku tercekat. Kucengkeram bahu dokter itu. "Kau pasti bohong, kan Dok?"

"Mianhae…. Kalau kakinya tidak diamputasi, nyawanya bisa melayang."

Dan di saat itulah aku tersadar.

Donghae cacat. Dia tidak akan bisa menari lagi.

**-13+2=1-**

Kumasuki ruangan serba putih itu perlahan. Kulihat sosoknya yang sedang terbaring lemah di sebuah tempat tidur.

Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai dan tenang. Entah apa dia bisa sedamai ini saat mengetahui kakinya telah hilang.

Kutatap tubuh bagian bawahnya yang tertutup selimut. Benar saja. Kakinya sudah tak ada.

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana bisa aku menjelaskannya?

Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan pada saudara kembarku sendiri kalau sekarang ia sudah menjadi orang cacat?

Dan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjelaskan padanya, kalau ia tidak akan bisa… menari lagi?

Bagaimana bisa?

Kududukkan tubuhku di sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidurnya. Kugenggam tangannya yang tersambung selang infuse.

"Mianhae, Hae….." butir-butir air mata mengalir deras di wajahku. Ini semua salahku.

Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak mengingatkannya untuk berangkat latihan. Mungkin saat ini Donghae masih akan berada di sampingku. Menceramahiku tentang betapa indahnya menari seperti biasanya.

Kurasakan gerakan kecil pada tangannya yang kugenggam. Saat itu pula kulihat mata jernihnya terbuka perlahan.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Membuat matany beradaptasi dengan cahaya di sekitarnya.

"Ini di mana?" tanyanya lirih.

"Hae… kau sudah sadar…."

"Hyukkie, ini di mana?"

"Kau di rumah sakit. Babo."

"Kenapa aku di rumah sakit, Hyuk?"

"Kau kecelakaan."

"Ahhh, aku ingat," katanya. Ia menatapku, "Aku baik-baik saja kan, Hyuk?"

Ia menatapku penuh harap. Ya Tuhan bantu aku…. Aku tidak mungkin dapat mengatakannya.

Aku hanya terdiam. Kulihat keningnya mulai berkerut. "Hyuk…. Ini aneh. Aku tidak dapat merasakan kakiku…."

Kutundukkan wajahku. Aku tidak sanggup, Tuhan. Aku tidak sanggup melihat wajhnya lagi.

Kulihat ia melirik bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Hyuk, ka-kakiku ma-mana?"

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Segera saja kupeluk tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Ia meronta-ronta.

"Mana kakiku, Hyukkie?" ia terus bertanya hal itu padaku. Mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Mianhae, Donghae. Mianhae…." Kataku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya.

"Andwae! Hyuk, ini bohong kan? Tidak mungkin! A-aku….." aku bisa merasakan ia sedang menangis saat ini. Aku tahu hatinya terluka.

Dan betapa bodohnya aku, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di saat seperti ini. Hanya bisa memeluknya sambil berkata maaf….

**-13+2=1-**

Sudah tiga minggu sejak Donghae mengalami kecelakaan, sekarang dokter sudah mengijinkannya pulang.

Tapi…. Tetap saja ia tampak murung dan hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Dan aku…. Ya hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa…

"Donghae-yah…" panggilku saat mengantarkan nampan berisi makanan untuknya. ia tidak merespon. Ia tetap saja melihat keluar jendela. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

Kudekati tubuhnya yang hanya bisa duduk di kursi roda. Kusentuh pelan pundaknya.

"Hae…. Kau harus makan…"

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak lapar, Hyuk…."

"Bohong! Kau belum makan dari kemarin, Lee Donghae!"

Aku menarik sebuah bangku kecil, lalu duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Makanlah….."

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar…."

"Aku tidak peduli! Mungkin kau tidak lapar, tapi perutmu yang lapar, Hae…."

Ia hanya memandangku sekilas, lalu kembali memandang keluar jendela.

Aku hanya menghela napas. Dia harus tetap makan. Kuambil piring dari namapan, dan menyendokkan sejumlah nasi.

"Buka mulutmu, Hae…." Perintahku sambil menyodorkan makanan di depan mulutnya.

Ia tidak bergeming. Tetap saja menatap keluar jendela. "Yah, Lee Donghae jangan buat aku menjadi marah padamu…"

Ia menoleh ke arahku. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Mianhae Eunhyukie….." katanya lirih.

Kuletakkan piring dan sendok itu kembali ke nampan. "Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

"Karena aku…" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca," karena aku sekarang cacat, Hyuk. Aku tidak bisa menari lagi, aku tidak bisa ikut kompetisi…. Malah aku akan menjadi bebanmu…. Mianhae, Hyuk.. ak-"

"Lee Donghae, babo!" aku memotong kalimatnya. Kupeluk tubuhnya yang terasa begitu rapuh. "Siapa bilang, kau menjadi bebanku? Kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki, Hae…. "

"Hyukkie…"

"Kau ingat, kita itu saudara kembar. Kalau kau menderita, aku juga menderita. Karena itu… kau bukan bebanku, Hae… kau satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku hidup"

Kutatap wajahnya. Kuhapus air mata yang masih tersisa di wajahnya. "Sudah… sekarang makanlah…."

Dia mengangguk. Akhirnya, dia mau makan juga. Aku pun mulai menyuapi.

Benar saja, ia makan dengan lahap. Tuh kan, dia benar-benar kelaparan. Dasar bodoh….

"Hmm…. Hyuk?" katanya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Apa?"

"Aku punya permintaan."

"Apa? Katakan saja, Hae….."

'Hmmm…. Maukan kau menggantikanku di kompetisi dance itu?"

Aku menghentikan acara menyuapinya. Kutatap wajahnya yang menatapku dengan penuh harap.

"Apa?"

"Maukan kau menggantikanku di kompetisi dance tiga bulan lagi? Kumohon…"

"Hae…. Kau jangan bercanda…."

"Aku serius, Hyukkie."

Aku menatapnya seakan-akan Donghae adalah orang gila.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka dance."

"Ayolah, Hyukkie….. Kumohon padamu."

"Tapi Hae… aku tidak bisa menari…."

"Kau pasti bisa! Aku yakin Hyuk!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin, Lee Donghae? Aku bukan dirimu, Hae."

"Tentu saja kau bisa…." Ia tersenyum menatapku. "Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang, aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku."

Aku menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak mau, Hae. Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu. Asal bukan permintaan seperti ini."

Segera saja aku langsung keluar kamar Donghae. saat aku keluar dari pintu, aku tidak melewatkan begitu saja tatapan penuh kekecewaannya itu.

Mianhae….. aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu yang ini….

**-13+2=1-**

Pagi itu aku bersiap untuk bekerja di café lagi. Sudah lama rasanya aku cuti gara-gara harus menemani Donghae di rumah sakit.

Saat melewati ruang tengah, mataku menangkap sebuah kotak. Kotak sepatu milik Hae. Sepatu yang ia beli dengan susah payah.

Kubuka kotak sepatu itu. Kuambil sepasang sepatu yang masih terlihat seperti baru. Kucengkeram sepatu itu kuat-kuat. Kata-kata Donghae terus terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiranku. Permintaannya terus membayangiku.

"Maukan kau menggantikanku di kompetisi dance tiga bulan lagi? Kumohon…"

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

* * *

><p><em><strong>===TO BE CONTINUED===<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huwaaaaaaa...! Mianhae... T_T**

**awalnya mau dijadiin twoshoot, tp aku takut kepanjangan n reader pada bosen jadi aku bagi lagi...**  
><strong>soalnya aku juga suka bgt manjangin cerita<strong>

**jadi threeshoot deh, mianhae ya T_T**

**masih pendek? gakpapa deh, biar penasaran #plakk!**

**Gomawo udah mau baca**

**ditunggu Review nya...**

**Kritik juga boleh banget ^^**

**tunggu Chapter 3-nya ya...**

**Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Eunhyuk? keke~~~**

**Mana gue tahu XP**

**semuanya akan terjawab di Chapter 3 yang MUNGKIN jd final chapternya**

**tapi gak tahu lagi kalo nambah.. haha :P  
><strong>

**Thanks udah mau baca cerita ancur beginian :D**

**Hope U Like It**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE~~~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love,<strong>_

_**SJnMe  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: Please Dance for Me**

**Cast: TWINS!EunHae, Shindong, Jung Yunho (TVXQ)**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Family/Angst *maybe***

**Author: SJnMe**

**Summary: Aku benci menari, sampai ia mengalami kejadian itu….**

**Warning: Twins!EunHae, very boring chapter, Cerita Jelek, Typo, etc**

**A/N: FF ini juga udah lama mendekam di laptop, jadi maafkan kalo jelek.**

**RnR please ^^**

**Written in Eunhyuk's POV**

**Hope You Like It! :D**

**Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan….**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Umma menatapku lembut. ia mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengelus rambutku penuh sayang.<strong>_

_**"Eunhyukkie, harus jaga Hae ya?"aku masih ingat betul ucapannya walaupun saat itu umurku baru 5 tahun.**_

_**aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Merasa iri dengan adik kembarku yang terlalu disayangi Umma. **_

_**"Kalau aku jagain Hae, siapa yang jagain aku Umma?" aku merengek.**_

_**umma tersenyum.**_

_**"Tentu saja Hae juga yang akan menjagamu, Hyukkie..."**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

* * *

><p>"Yah, Eunhyuk! Aku tidak membayarmu untuk melamun saat bekerja!" suara Bossku yang cempreng itu membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. Entah kenapa aku jadi terngiang-ngiang ucapan Umma.<p>

Ucapannya yang terakhir sebelum ia dan Appa pergi ke Amerika. Sekaligus menjadi pesannya yang terakhir untuk selamanya. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat menuju America.

"Mianhae Boss…."

"Kau itu…. Kalau kau tidak merasa enak badan lebih baik pulang saja sana…."

Aku menatap Boss ku yang galak ini dengan heran. Tidak biasanya, dia baik begini.

"Beneran Boss?"

"Iya. Pulang sana….. masih ada pegawai lain yg bisa menggantikanmu…"

"Tapi….. nanti Boss memotong gajiku?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak akan… sudah sana pulang."

"Tapi… benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Hei… kau lebih baik jaga adikmu dulu sana… kasihan dia. Dia membutuhkanmu…"

Setelah mengatakan itu Boss segera masuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Sebenarnya walaupun galak begitu, Boss memang sangat perhatian pada pegawainya.

Segera saja kukemasi barangku, dan segera pulangke rumah. Saat akan keluar café, aku bertemu dengan SHindong hyung.

"Hyukkie? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne hyung… tumben si Boss, hehe…"

"Kalau begitu bisa ikut aku sebentar… ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu?"

Sebelum aku sempat menolak, Shindong hyung sudah menarikku menuju restoran milik Ummanya yang berjarak hanya beberapa blok dari tempatku bekerja.

Sesaat memasuki restoran yang tidak terlalu besar itu, bau masakan yang sedap itu sudah menyambutku.

Kruyuuuuukkkkk!

Shindong menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Kau lapar?"

"Ah, nggak kok hyung…."

"Berani kau berbohong padaku… sudah duduk saja di sini… akan kuambilkan makanan…"

"Tidak perlu hyung, aku tidak punya uang…"

Memang benar, uang dan seluruh tabunganku memang sudah lenyap untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit Donghae.

"Aku yang mentraktirmu sekalian akan kubungkuskan untuk donghae…"

"Tapi hyung…"

Namun sebelum aku melanjutkan kalimat protesku, Shindong hyung sudah masuk ke dalam dapur. Aku tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa membalas kebaikannya selama ini. Ia terlalu baik. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Shindong hyung membawa 2 bungkus makanan.

"Ini untukmu…."

"Gomawo hyung…."aku tersenyum," oh iya, kau mau bicara apa?"

Kulihat ia menghela napas kuat-kuat sebelum bicara.

"Kau harus mau menggantikan Donghae di acara kompetisi itu, Hyuk…"

"Heh?"

Dari mana ia tahu semua ini? Pasti Donghae mengadu padanya…..

"Ayolah, Hyuk. Kumohon…"

"Jangan bercanda hyung…. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka dance."

"Ayolah ini demi saudara kembarmu sendiri…."

"Aku… aku tidak bisa Hyung….."

"Kau pasti bisa, aku akan membantumu…."

Aku meremas tanganku sendiri.

"Tidak hyung, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan mau. Ini keputusanku…"

Shindong hyung menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. Sebegitu pentingnyakah kompetisi menari itu baginya dan Donghae? Apa mereka mau memanfaatkanku saja?

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Aku menatap Shindong hyung. Dia terlihat begitu kecewa. Sama seperti Donghae. Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah mau.

"Tapi asal kau tahu….. Donghae berlatih sangat keras untuk kompetisi ini, Hyuk."

Aku terdiam. Donghae memang berlatih sangat keras. Bahkan terlalu keras.

"Pikirkanlah itu, Hyuk…."

.

Kubuka pintu apartemenku perlahan. Sepi, seperti biasanya. Kuletakkan bungkusan makanan itu di atas meja, lalu segera menuju kamar Donghae. Rupanya ia sedang tidur. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat perkataan Umma dan Shindong hyung.

"_Aku titip Donghae padamu, Hyukkie…"_

"_Tapi asal kau tahu….. Donghae berlatih sangat keras untuk kompetisi ini, Hyuk._"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras. Berusaha menghilangkan perkataan yang terus membayangiku sejak tadi.

Kuhirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Entah kenapa aku jadi pusing. Kuputuskan untuk tidur saja di kamar.

Kubuka pintu kamarku. Saat itulah aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin lemariku. Kupandangi pantulan tubuhku itu dari atas sampai bawah, kudekati cermin itu perlahan.

"Apa mungkin aku bisa menari?"kataku sambil menatap pantulanku di cermin itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku menggerakkan tanganku. Mencoba gerakan wave sederhana yang pernah kupelajari karena paksaan Donghae.

"Arggh,, wave sederhana seperti ini saja aku tidak bisa…." gumamku kesal.

Aku pun mencobanya sekali lagi.

Masih juga terlihat aneh.

Coba sekali lagi.

Sedikit lebih baik.

Mungkinkah aku bisa memenuhi permintaan Donghae?

.

Kutatap Donghae yang sedang melahap samgyupsal pemberian Shindong hyung. Sejak aku menolak permintaannya waktu itu, dia sama sekali tidak mau bicara padaku.

"Hmm… Hae…."panggilku lembut.

Ia tidak merespon, menatapku saja tidak. Sampai kapan mau begini terus?

"Ayolah, Hae… kau marah padaku?"

Ia hanya menatapku sekilas.

Aku sudah tidak tahan.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu, Lee Donghae?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari piringnya dan menatapku. "Mauku? Gantikan aku di kompetisi dance itu…"

Aku menghela napas.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bicara lagi padamu, Hyuk…."

Cih, dasar keras kepala.

"Baiklah….. aku mau menggantikanmu…"ucapku pelan. Sangat pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan acara makannya, dan menatapku dengan mulut terbuka.

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Tentu saja… kau kira aku tahan hidup seatap dengan orang yang bahkan tidak mau bicara padaku…"

"Hyukkie….. Kau sungguhan?"

"Yah! Kau mau aku berubah pikiran?"

Ia menggeleng cepat. Matanya yang sebelumnya penuh kesedihan sekarang berubah penuh keceriaan. Keceriaan yang sudah lama rasanya tidak kulihat di matanya.

Ia tersenyum lembut padaku. "Gomawo, Hyuk…."ucapnya pelan

Yah, setidaknya….dia tidak sedih lagi. Mungkin hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan untuknya.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali bekerja. Aku merasa tidak enak pada Boss kalau minta ijin terus, walaupun sepertnya ia masih mengijinkanku untuk menjaga Donghae di rumah. Setelah jam kerja ku habis aku langsung menuju studio dance milik Shindong hyung.

Walaupun tidak suka, aku harus melakukannya demi Donghae.

.

"Kau tahu, Hyuk… kurasa kau punya bakat untuk menjadi seorang dancer…"kata Shindong hyung padaku suatu hari saat kami sedang berlatih. Sudah kurang lebih satu bulan aku berlatih keras untuk kompetisi itu.

"Dalam sebulan saja, kau sudah hampir menguasai seluruh gerakan dasar,"aku memutar bola mataku. Shindong hyung terlalu berlebihan, masih banyak yang harus kupelajari.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu hyung…"

"Ya… kurasa bakat kedua orangtuamu juga mengalir padamu…."

Memang kedua orangtuaku juga seorang dancer. "Tidak mungkin hyung…"

"Oh iya… kudengar Donghae semakin kurus saja, wajahnya juga memucat… kira-kira dia kenapa, Hyuk?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, hyung…."

"Apa dia makan tidak teratur lag?"

Aku menggeleng. Seingatku Donghae selalu makan dengan baik sejak aku memutuskan untuk menggantikannya di kompetisi itu.

"Dia selalu makan dengan teratur hyung…."

Entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit khawatir.

"Kalo begitu bawa dia ke takut terjadi apa-apa…."

Aku pun sama seperti Shindong hyung, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Donghae. Belakangan ini tubuhnya semakin kurus, wajahnya memucat, dan kadang-kadang ia kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"Dia tidak mau, hyung. Kau tahu kan sifat ikan amis itu…."aku menghela napas. "Dia tidak akan pernah mau…."

.

Waktu pun tak terasa bergulir. Sekarang hanya tersisa seminggu sebelum kompetisi dance itu.

Dan setidaknya aku sudah menguasai seluruh gerakan dancenya. Thanks to Shindong hyung.

Tapi….. yang membuatku semakin cemas adalah keadaan Donghae. Keadaannya semakin memburuk. Dia semakin sering batuk yang disertai dengan muntahan darah. Tubuhnya makin kurus, dan sepertinya ia semakin susah untuk bernapas.

Bahkan di saat seperti ini ia masih saja berkeras untuk pergi ke dokter.

"Ayolah, Hae! Kau harus ke dokter!"

Lagi-lagi dia menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau, Eunhyukieee…."

"Kau harus mau Lee Donghae! Lihatlah keadaanmu sendiri…"

Dia kembali terbatuk, dan ya segumpal darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sudah cukup Hae, aku lebih tua 5 menit darimu. Jadi sekarang kau harus mematuhi perintahku…"

Ia melihatku dengan pandangan anak anjingnya itu, tapi kali ini itu tidak akan mempan buatku.

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang…kalau tidak," terpaksa aku harus menggunakan ancaman lagi padanya. "Kalau tidak, aku akan mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi itu…."

Dan sepertinya cara seperti memang sangat efektif untuk menghadapi orang seperti Lee Donghae.

Kudengar ia menghela napas, "Baiklah… tapi apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh mundur dari kompetisi itu…."

.

Kupandang dokter itu, keningnya berkerut dan alisnya bertaut, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi…. Bagaimana keadaan Donghae, dok?" aku bertanya lembut. Sekarang donghae sedang ditangani oleh seorang suster di ruangan sebelah, dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah denanya.

Dokter itu mengambil hasil pemeriksaan Donghae, lalu membacanya kembali.

Aku meremas tanganku sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja aku takut setengah mati, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Donghae.

"Jadi begini, setelah saya check saudara anda, kami tim dokter harus menyampaikan ini…."

Kumohon…. Aku ingin mendengar kabar baik…

"Sebenarnya luka bekas amputasi pada saudara anda terkena infeksi, dan bakteri dari infeksi tersebut telah menyebar ke organ-organ vital saudara anda…."

Aku menelan ludah, oh Tuhan sepertinya ini tidak akan menjadi kabar yang baik….

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nah, bener kan, udah updatenya lama, nambah lagi satu chapter**

**=="**

**mianhae~~~ XD**

**tapi diusahain bgt deh update berikutnya cepet dan bakal jd final chapter.a ^^**

**dan mian bgt nih chapter boring dan ancur**

**soalnya lagi buntu, hehehehehe**

**tapi reviewnya tetep ditunggu ya semua~~~**

**biar semangat namatinnya, hehe **

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE,<strong>

3

**SJnMe**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: Please Dance for Me**

**Cast: TWINS!EunHae, Shindong**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Family/Angst *maybe***

**Author: SJnMe**

**Summary: Aku benci menari, sampai ia mengalami kejadian itu….**

**Warning: Twins!EunHae, Character Death, Cerita Jelek, Typo, etc**

**ENDING ANCUR  
><strong>

**A/N: FF ini juga udah lama mendekam di laptop, jadi maafkan kalo jelek.**

**RnR please ^^**

**Written in Eunhyuk's POV**

**Hope You Like It! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>Kubuka pintu tempat ruangan Donghae berada. Di sana terlihatlah Donghae sedang makan bubur pemberian suster, dan dari raut wajahnya yang pucat itu menunjukkan jika dia tidak menyukai rasanya.<p>

Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku teringat kembali perkataan Dokter tadi. Tanpa sadar aku menggertakkan gigiku.

Kututup lagi pintu itu perlahan, tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir di pipiku. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku, sampai aku berlari begitu saja menjauhi kamar donghae dan keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

Kakiku terus berlari menuju suatu tempat, melewati beberapa belokan yang amat kukenal. Perkataan Dokter tadi terus saja menghantui pikiranku.

"_Seluruh organ vitalnya seperti paru-paru dan jantung telah terserang bakteri tersebut, dan sebagian paru-parunya sudah rusak dan tidak dapat berfungsi secara normal, itulah kenapa kadang-kadang saudara Donghae kesulitan untuk bernapas….._"

Air mata itu semakin deras mengucur di wajahku.

"_Dan….. sepertinya…. waktu yang tersisa baginya sudah tinggal sebentar, sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan segalanya… maaf kami tim dokter tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa…._"

Kakiku pun berhenti. Berhenti di tempat yang sangat kukenal, tempat yang selalu kudatangi jika aku ada masalah. Tempat yang belakangan ini jarang aku datangi.

Kupandangi kedua nisan dihadapanku. Nisan kedua orangtuaku.

Kugigit bibir bawahku, menahan tangisan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan akhirnya aku pun terduduk di tanah pemakaman itu, rupanya kaki ku pun tak mampu menahan berat tubuhku lagi.

"Kenapa….." suaraku parau dan lirih, "kenapa Umma, kenapa Appa?"

Aku memandang kedua nisan itu bergantian.

"Kenapa kalian juga….. ingin mengambil Donghae dariku….?"

Tak sadar, aku menggenggam tanah pemakaman itu, menyampaikan rasa emosiku saat ini.

"Apa….. kalian mau aku sendirian di dunia ini?"

Dan akhirnya aku hanya dapat menangis sambil meracau tidak jelas.

.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Di sana kulihat SHindong hyung mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Donghae. Aku pun menghampirinya,

"Kau kenapa, hyung?"

"Kau kemana saja, Hyuk? Aku dari tadi menghubungimu… kau tahu Donghae muntah darah lagi, dan sekarang ia harus memakai alat bantu untuk bernapas…."

Mataku membulat, segera saja aku membuka pintu kamar Donghae. Benar saja, di sana Donghae berbaring di tempat tidur, berbagai selang dan alat bantu terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Ini salahku….."

Kurasakan sebuah cengkeraman di pundakku. Kulihat Shindong hyung, sedang tersenyum simpati ke arahku.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Donghae tidak akan menyukainya…."

Aku menunduk.

"Kalau saja aku membawanya ke dokter lebih cepat, hyung. mungkin ia masih bisa sembuh…."

"Bukankah Donghae sendiri yang tidak mau? Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri…."

"Tapi…. Andai saja aku lebih memaksanya…."

"Sudahlah….. mungkin saja keajaiban itu ada…."

Ya, semoga saja. Semoga saja keajaiban itu benar-benar ada.

.

Hari-hari pun semakin berganti, sampai tibalah hari ini. Hari dimana kompetisi itu diadakan, dan sekarang aku sedang berada di rumah sakit. Tentu saja aku harus menemani saudara kembarku tercinta itu sebelum aku berangkat ke kompetisi itu. Dan keadaan Dokter memang semakin memburuk.

Namun tiba-tiba Dokter menghampiriku….

"Hei, saudara Eunhyuk…. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan? Ada waktu sebentar?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Dok."

Lalu Dokter itu pun mengajakku menuju ke ruangannya.

"Jadi apa yang anda ingin bicarakan, Dok?"

Dokter itu menghela napas, lalu menatapku penuh arti. Entah apa arti tatapannya tersebut.

"Jadi….. kondisi saudara anda benar-benar sudah sangat kritis dan saya rasa anda harus menjaganya setiap saat…."

Aku terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan dokter itu…

"Tapi Dok, saya ada kompetisi yang harus saya ikuti…."

"Bukankah saudara anda lebih penting, anda batalkan saja kompetisi itu…."

.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan Donghae. Kata-kata Dokter tadi masih saja kupikirkan. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau aku mengikuti perkataannya.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu.

30 menit lagi sebelum kompetisi itu dimulai.

"Yah, Lee Donghae…apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kupandang wajah pucat pasi itu. Entah kenapa aku pun merasa kalau perkataan dokter itu benar juga. Bukankah memang Donghae lebih penting dari apapun?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menggapai tangan Donghae yang ternyata cukup dingin itu. Mungkin aku memang harus menuruti apa kata dokter itu. Kalaupun ini saat-saat terakhir Donghae di dunia, aku ingin mendampinginya.

"Yah! Eunhyuk! Kenapa kau masih di sini?"kudengar sebuah suara.

Lalu kulihat Shindong masuk lalu berdiri di dekatku. Aku menatapnya sebentar.

"Sepertinya….. aku batal ikut kompetisi itu, hyung….."

"Kau ini bicara apa, hyuk?"

"Dokter bilang, keadaan Donghae bisa kritis kapan saja. Mana bisa aku meninggalkannya hyung…."

"Tapi hyuk, kau tahu kan arti kompetisi ini bagi donghae…"

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana pun kompetisi itu tidak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan Donghae, hyung…."

Kudengar Shindong hyung menghela napas. "Baiklah aku tidak memaksamu… tapi… kau lebih mengenal Donghae dari siapapun Hyuk, aku yakin kau pasti tahu apa yang Donghae inginkan darimu….."

Lalu aku mendengar Shindong hyung melangkah menuju pintu lalu keluar dari ruangan ini. Meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Kuremas kepalaku. Kupandangi wajah pucat Donghae lagi. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat semua perkataannya sewaktu dulu….

"_Aku pasti akan menang dalam kompetisi dance itu. Dan aku pasti akan dikontrak oleh SM Entertainment, hehe….._"

"_Maukan kau menggantikanku di kompetisi dance tiga bulan lagi? Kumohon…_"

Benar juga. Donghae si keras kepala itu tidak akan membiarkan aku diam di sini. Kalau ia dalam keadaan sadar sekarang, pasti dia sudah menceramahiku dengan tidak jelas.

Aku menggenggam tangannya lagi, "Tunggu aku, Hae! Aku pasti kembali secepatnya…."

Sesaat sebelum pergi, tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu di meja dekat tempat tidur Donghae. kudekati benda itu.

Bukankah itu kotak sepatu milik Donghae?

Mungkin Shindong hyung yang membawanya kemari. Kubuka kotak sepatu itu, di dalamnya masih ada sepasang sepatu berwarna biru dan putih. Kuambil kedua sepatu itu dan melirik Donghae lagi.

"Hae-yah….. aku pinjam sepatumu dulu yah… aku pasti mengembalikannya…."dan entah ini hanya halusinasiku atau bukan, tapi sepertinya aku melihat Donghae tersenyum…

.

"Arggghhhh! Sial!" aku mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya di dalam taksi. Berkali-kali pula aku melirik jam tanganku. Sial… kompetisinya pasti sudah dimulai dari tadi.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain, Pak?"tanyaku pada supir taksi.

"Tidak ada, Tuan."

Ah, benar-benar sial. Kenapa ketika aku harus terburu-buru malah terjebak macet di tempat seperti ini?

"Apa tempatnya masih jauh?"

"Tidak juga koq, kalau berjalan hanya butuh 10 menit…."

"Kalau begitu, aku turun di sini saja, Pak…" aku pun merogoh saku jaket baseball yang kukenakan. Mengeluarkan uang sesuai argo dan memberikannya pada supir taksi itu.

Setelah keluar dari taksi, segera saja aku berlari menuju gedung tempat kompetisi itu diadakan. Benar-benar sial.

Aku terus berlari, tidak memperdulikan betapa teriknya sinar matahari yang menerpaku. Bahkan saat melewati sebuah belokan, aku hampir menabrak orang. Untung saja masih dapat menghindar,

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, yang ternyata cukup menguras tenagaku, akhirnya aku sampai juga di gedung itu. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu, sambil mengumpulkan kembali tenagaku yang terbuang karena berlari dari tadi.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Donghae-yah…. Doakan aku…."kataku sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan memasuki gedung yang bercat putih itu.

.

Kutelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Sekarang tiba giliranku untuk tampil.

Aku melihat sekeliling dari atas panggung, ternyata banyak juga yang hadir. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku tampil di depan orang sebanyak ini.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya salah seorang juri yang kukenali sebagai Jung Yunho, seorang penari yang cukup terkenal di Korea.

"_Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang, aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku._"

Aku teringat kata-kata Donghae lagi.

"Namaku Lee Donghae….."kataku lirih. Entah kenapa aku jadi menyebutkan namanya…

.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, masih tidak percaya mereka menyebut namaku—lebih tepatnya nama Donghae—sebagai pemenang pertama.

Suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan pun terdengar saat aku menuju atas panggung. Benarkah aku yang menjadi juara pertama?

Aku? Seseorang yang sangat membenci menari ini menjadi juara pertama dalam sebuah kompetisi dance?

Susah dipercaya kan?

Ketiga juri itu menyalamiku, lalu mengalungkan sebuah medali di leherku dan menyerahkan sebuah piala.

Kedua alisku bertaut saat aku memandangi medali dan piala itu.

"Seharusnya ini menjadi milik Donghae…"

.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Tanganku menggenggam sebuah piala dengan erat. Kumasuki lorong demi lorong rumah sakit itu, menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak agak jauh dari pintu rumah sakit.

Itulah ruangan Donghae.

Dari jauh aku melihat, beberapa orang suster dan dokter bergantian keluar masuk ruangan itu. Sepertinya, firasat ku benar. Pasti keadaan Donghae semakin memburuk.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahku. Seorang dokter tampak mendatangiku dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Bagaimana keadaan Donghae, Dok?"

Sebenarnya dokter itu tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Firasatku dari tadi sudah tidak enak.

"Keadaannya sudah sangat kritis. Kami menyerah, semua alat bantu sudah kami lepaskan. Maafkan kami…."

Dan saat itulah aku tahu, ini saat-saat terakhirku bersama Donghae…

.

Dia tersenyum padaku. Wajahnya sangat pucat, dan matanya pun sayu. Namun tentu saja, ia masih terlihat seperti Lee Donghae yang tampan seperti biasanya.

"Kau berhasil, Hyuk…" suaranya terdengar sangat lemah. Ia mulai terbatuk lagi.

Aku menaruh piala dan medali itu di genggamannya. Kemudian duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidurnya lalu memegang tangan yang menggenggam piala itu dengan lembut.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Ia pun membalas senyumanku sebelum ia batuk dan mengeluarkan darah lagi.

Tanpa sadar air mata telah menetes lagi di pipiku.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti bisa melakukannya Hyuk…."kulihat ia dengan bersusah payah mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Tentu saja, siapa dulu…?"kataku sambil terus menangis.

Ia hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum sangat lemah. Entah kenapa aku juga melihat rasa kesakitan di matanya.

"Hyuk-ah… kalau aku pergi, kau tidak boleh menangis ya?"

Aku hanya terdiam, sementara air mata itu meluncur dengan derasnya dari kedua mataku,

Aku merasakan tangannya bergerak lemah menyentuh pipiku. Menghapus air mataku yang telah membasahi kedua pipiku itu.

"Sudah ku bi-" ia berhenti sebentar, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Kelihatan sekali jika ia kesulitan untuk mengambil oksigen, "sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis, hyuk…."

Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menangis di saat seperti ini? Dasar Donghae, bodoh!

"Maaf, hyuk….."

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangannya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu lebih lama…"

"Lee Donghae baboya…."

"Mianhae, hyuk…..mi-"aku merasa denyut nadinya semakin melemah, "mianhae…."

Sedetik kemudian, aku merasa sebagian jiwaku telah pergi.

.

Pagi itu langit tampak mendung. Hujan turun rintik-rintik, seakan menggantikanku menitikkan air mata, menangisi kepergiannya. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis?

Tidak banyak yang datang saat pemakamannya. Hanya Shindong hyung dan beberapa teman kerjaku di café dan juga sahabat Donghae.

Kulihat peti jenazah itu mulai terkubur perlahan, sedikit-demi sedikit mengubur peti itu bersama sesorang yang sangat berharga bagiku.

Aku pun mengambil sebuah kotak yang kubawa dari tadi.

"Donghae-yah….aku berjanji padamu akan mengembalikannya bukan?"

Aku menatap kotak itu, kotak sepatu miliknya yang bahkan belum sempat dipakainya.

"Sekarang aku akan mengembalikannya, Hae… dan aku tahu kau akan menari di atas sana kan?"

Aku menatap ke atas langit. Kulihat langit mendung itu mulai terbuka. Matahari pun mulai menampakkan wujudnya lagi.

Kutatap kotak sepatu itu sekali lagi, sebelum benar-benar melemparkannya ke liang kubur yang semakin tertutup tanah itu.

"Pakailah sepatu itu nanti, Hae… aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan kakimu lagi di surge, Hae…"

Seulas senyum tergambar di bibirku dan saat itulah angin menerpa tubuhku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar sebuah suara, suara yang amat kukenal, suara yang pasti akan kurindukan mulai sekarang.

"Gomawo Hyuk….."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~F.I.N~<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN:

Jelek kan? Ancur kan? Gak jelas kan?

hahahaha

*author gila habis bunuh bias sendiri* =="

mianhae, udah updatenya lama

tidak memuaskan begini lagi hasilnya

T_T

*author gila karena CSJH bru comebac #gaknyambung*

makanya

R

E

V

I

E

W

ya...

hinaan dan cemoohan jg boleh

Gomawo buat yang mau baca nih FF ancur

Gomawo juga buat yang udah reviews

satu reviews kalian itu berarti banget buat author ancur kayak saya

gomawo sekali lagi, mian gak pernah dibales reviews-nya

tapi saya selalu baca koq

pokoknya thanks sekali lagi

doakan biar bisa cepet update FF saya yang lain

fighting!

Saranghaeyooo~~~ :)


End file.
